


Three "Eureka" Moments

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, three stories in one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Three ships, three realizations...
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers, Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Lucy Lane/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Elevators (Lucy & Winn)

**Author's Note:**

> Some more General Danvers/Major Nerd/Karaolsen fluff :=). Enjoy :=)

******

Winn had never liked elevators. He didn’t know why really, maybe it was just some basic, natural instinct, but whatever the reason he had never liked them, if it weren’t for the fact that most buildings were too tall that not using the elevator would be impractical he probably would take the stairs.

Now working at the DEO he not only had to deal with elevators but aliens and other weird stuff on a daily basis. Pressing for one of the aforementioned scary boxes, he absently sipped his coffee as a set of footsteps came up beside him.

“Hey” Lucy greeted.

“Hey” he nodded back.

The elevator _dinged_ and they both got inside, Lucy pressing the button for the command room, the box shuddering slightly as it began its ascent.

“God, I hate these things” she muttered, looking up at the ceiling suspiciously.

“You too?” Winn asked, surprised “thought it was just me”

“Nope,” she shook her head “once heard a story about a guy who was stuck in one of these things for almost three days,”

They both paused, glancing at each other before the doors slid open. Acting on some kind of silent agreement, they both hopped out.

“Let’s just take the stairs the rest of the way” Lucy suggested.

“I’m game” Winn nodded frantically.

Doing as suggested, they both made their way up the narrow stairs to Command.

“I never knew that we had that in common,” Lucy remarked suddenly “the elevator thing, I mean”

“I guess it’s not that rare when you think about it” Winn shrugged.

“True,” she nodded “still, makes you think what else we have in common”

They paused at the door leading to Command, the air suddenly thick with tension.

“Well,” Winn began softly “we could…find out” he suggested.

“Yeah?” Lucy asked.

“Yeah” he nodded.

She grinned at him.

“I’m game”

Winn grinned back.

“Cool”

“Cool”

Still grinning shyly at each other, they stepped through the door…

And promptly set off the fire alarm and sprinkler system...

**END**


	2. Lunch and Laughter (Astra & Alex)

******

It had started in the infirmary. Not the most traditional or desirable places for such a thing to happen, but then again; nothing about Alex’s life was traditional.

Even laying on a gurney, skin pale and waxy, Astra still looked formidable and dignified as she submitted to the interrogation by the DEO, the Army, and even inspectors from the United Nations. But the incredible aspect was how calm and collected she was around Alex, if their positions had been reversed, Alex wasn’t sure she’d be so focused to the woman who plunged a sword into her chest.

For the first three or so months this was the routine: Alex would come in first thing and check up on Astra’s well-being, then early morning the interrogators would come in and question Astra for up to an hour or more, then as they left, satisfied for now, Alex would come back in and make sure that they hadn’t overtaxed Astra.

And it was during these moments that things started to change, because it was then that they began talking about things that weren’t related to the ongoing war. They would talk about Kara, about life on Krypton compared to Earth, about nothing at all even.

Soon, Alex began to slowly see another, softer side of Astra. She had a wickedly dry and sarcastic sense of humor, and often used it at Alex’s expense, teasing her mercilessly. As time went on, and Astra’s strength improved, Alex found herself coming by more and more even though she no longer strictly needed to do so as often.

Six months later, Astra was cleared to not only leave her bed but also for limited excursions outside the DEO, and Alex had all but jumped at the chance to be her escort.

Slowly making their way around the city, Alex had led her Kryptonian to her favorite sushi restaurant, helping her down into a seat and ordering some _miso_ soup for her. Ordering for herself, Alex sat down across from Astra and, reaching for the chopsticks, she suddenly froze, mesmerized by the way a narrow shaft of sunlight from one of the windows caught the streak of white in Astra’s hair.

Sensing her staring, Astra looked over, raising an eyebrow questioningly at her.

“Alex?” she asked, and god how she loved hearing her name spoken by Astra.

Feeling her face heat up, Alex hurriedly grabbed the chopsticks and looked away, stopping as Astra gently took her hand, lacing their fingers together. Chancing a look up, Alex was struck dumb by how _soft_ Astra’s expression was, it was the kind of expression one would give a lover she realized.

“Astra, I…” she trailed off, at a loss for words even as she put her other hand atop Astra’s.

Smirking, Astra looked down at their joined hands.

“Ironic, isn’t it?” she mused “once, we were enemies, you even tried to kill me, and now…”

“Now…?” Alex asked softly.

“I don’t know,” Astra admitted “but…I want to know”

Alex nodded dimly.

“Me too,” she admitted. Feeling brave, she cautiously stood up, leaning across the table to capture Astra’s lips against her own, feeling a _zing_ of sensation shoot through her as she did. It was like everything suddenly made sense, like she had been blindfolded and suddenly could see, like she was deaf and suddenly could hear music. Kissing Astra was like coming home after a long time.

Pulling back, she sank back into her chair, lightheaded. Reaching up, she reflexively touched her tingling lips.

“ _Wow_ ” she breathed.

And then it happened, something even more incredible.

Astra laughed.

Loudly. Gleefully.

As if she was truly laughing for the first time in a long time, and seeing how it changed her whole face, Alex couldn’t help but join in.

There they sat, laughing like a pair of loons in the middle of a crowded restaurant, but neither of them could care less anymore, and instead, Alex reached out and took Astra’s hands, tightly tangling their fingers together, silently vowing to never let go…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
